Thome Thtupid Earth Holiday
by Dimension-Archives
Summary: You saw John and Karkat, just sitting there in each others arms, both dressed up in suits for some reason, completely happy. You saw Dave and Terezi actually showing affection for some weird reason. You most definitely did not see Rose and Kanaya but you heard them enough on the way here. You wanted to know what was going on. (Description doesn't say it but Erisol, I promise!)


Part 2 of my valentine's day oneshots. This one's erisol. Coming up next, DirkJake.

When you woke up this morning and went out to breakfast, you expected to see many things. Karkat yelling, probably fighting with Dave. John baking something. Rose and Kanaya talking to Terezi about some weird psychological thing. What you did end up seeing, you didn't expect at all.

You saw John and Karkat, just sitting there in each others arms, both dressed up in suits for some reason, completely happy. You saw Dave and Terezi actually showing affection for some weird reason. You most definitely did not see Rose and Kanaya but you heard them enough on the way here. You wanted to know what was going on.

So you walked up to John and Karkat and asked. "Wwhat the hell is going on?" John and Karkat shared a little look before John replied to you.

"Hi Eridan! It's Valentine's day!"

"What the fuck ith that?" Sollux asked. You didn't even notice he showed up behind you. You gave him a small smile and he smirked back a bit before turning to John.

"Well on Earth, we humans had this holiday that was all about love. A lot of people called it stupid but basically you spent the day with someone you loved doing romantic things and giving them chocolate and roses and gifts and stuff." he said with a smile and you could see Karkat blushing. You don't want to know.

"That thoundth thtupid. I mean can't you do that any other day?" Sollux snorted. John didn't seem put down, though, and just replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's kind of a tradition thing. All the humans are doing it for their partners, it seems, and I think Gamzee mentioned wanting to do something with Tavros after we mentioned it." he said and you raised your eyebrow, "Well guys as much as I love talking to you I have to continue this day of sweeping Karkat off his feet, so we're gonna head out." He said as he picked up Karkat and started to fly away from the room, and you could hear Karkat's slew of curses from here for a good 30 seconds. So you turned to Sollux.

"Wwell that sounds interestin'. Do you wwant to do anythin'?" You asked him. You knew it was stupid, he'd never want to do anything, but it would be nice to see him being romantic because that's not exactly something you see every day.

"Nah. I don't wanna thelebrate thome thtupid earth holiday for no reathon." he said with a shrug. You were dissapointed, but you tried not to show it because he'd just make fun of you.

"Oh okay."

"Now come on, let'th get thome food before I thtarve to death." he said and pulled you along to the kitchen.

You hadn't seen him since that morning. You get that he doesn't want to do anything for this Valentine's day but normally you and him at least hang out during the day. He's not in his room, he's not in the lab, and you're fucking bored.

That's all you've been doing for a couple hours. Sitting in your room, trying not to die of boredom. Sometimes messing around on the computer, watching movies, anything to keep you from doing nothing. Then all of the sudden, you get a pesterlog message from him.

twinArmageddons began pestering caligulasAquarium

TA: ED get your a22 to my room pronto

CA: wwhere the fuck have you been sol

TA: ju2t do iit fi2hface

twinArmageddons ceased pestering caligulasAquarium

CA: wwhat the fuck

caligulasAquarium ceased pestering twinArmageddons

Well looks like you should go to his room. Maybe he decided to do something romantic after all. Hah, no. He would never do that. Why should you even hope?

You tried not to.

You stand at his door, waiting for him to answer, and when he does you're not sure why you're surprised. He was dressed completely normally, maybe with even more of a grin on his face, if that's even possible. Huh. You guess you did hope he changed his mind.

"Come on in ED," he said "just sit down anywhere." So you do. You walk in and sit on the edge of his bed. His room looks marginally more clean than usual, so that's a plus. He sat down in his computer chair and wheeled it so he was facing you. He took your hands, which surprised you. He wasn't really big into affection unless it meant he would be getting sex that night.

"Don't tell me you didn't hope I did thomething for today. I thaw it on your fathe thith morning." He looked at you with what could plausably be a mischevious look. "I know you're going to try and lie tho don't even try. I don't mind you expecting thomething from me." You raised an eyebrow. So he wanted to play this game.

"Fine. I did. So wwhat? I wwanted to do somethin' nice wwith my matesprit. But then you wwent and ignored me all day!" you said accusingly. He grinned. What the fuck was he grinning about.

"Clothe your eyeth."

"Wwhat the hell Sol I'm not doin' that."

"Eridan jutht trutht me for two thecondth." Eridan. He called you Eridan. Not ED, not fishface or fishdick. Eridan.

"Fine." you closed them. You felt his hands leave yours, and you heard footsteps across the room. You heard a bit of shuffling and what sounded like a shoebox dropping, then you heard footsteps heading back and sitting in front of you.

"Rothe broke both your wandth, right? After you...mithuthed them?" he asked.

"Yes, Sol, she did, thanks for bringin' that up again."

"Oh shut up and open your eyes." You did. And your mouth dropped open.

In his hand, he was holding a wand. It looked, no, it had to be handmade. If it wasn't then it couldn't exist. The wand was black, but at the base, what looked like two vines began on either side of the wand. One was red, one was blue. They started going up the wand, twining together back and forth when, near the top, they started to become one. They merged at the top to form a deep, royal purple, the color of your blood.

"I athked Rothe how to make one that would actually work. I wath going to give it to you for your wriggling day next month, but I knew you'd like thomething to happen today, tho I've been hiding out and working on it all day." you couldn't say anything, you just reached out to grab it. You held it in your hands, admiring the way it looked like it had been carved and painted by hand, and you looked back at him.

"Sollux..."

"I know I never do anything thpecial for you ED, and I'm thorry, I'm jutht not really uthed to thith. I really do pity you though." he said looking at you with probably the most worried look you'd ever seen in your life. You put your hand on his cheek and pulled him in, gently taking off his glasses and looking into his eyes.

"I pity you too."

A/N: I'm sorry this ones not as good as the Johnkat one, I'm just not super amazing at writing Eridan or Sollux, especially in situations they're not normally in. I hope this will suffice though.

-Dara


End file.
